


The Fiddlers' Home Life

by NovaBrunswick, NovaScotiaxNewBrunswick (NovaBrunswick)



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Farting, M/M, Multi, Musicians, Other, Showers, Slice of Life, Toilet, Violins, daily life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBrunswick/pseuds/NovaBrunswick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBrunswick/pseuds/NovaScotiaxNewBrunswick
Summary: Following a week in the life of one of the families I created on The Sims 4, the Glencoes, as they both look to advance their careers as violinists and live out their daily lives in a small but spacious bungalow by the river.





	

**Author's Preface:** So I've recently been playing a lot of _The Sims 4_ , and as you might expect from a fanfiction writer for _The Sims_ , some pretty interesting things have been happening in the lives of my Sim families which I just had to write about. I'm only focusing on one of the families which I've created in this fanfic, the Glencoes, who are a band of three fiddlers who all wear kilts (due to them having Scottish ancestry, as well as Irish and Acadian). One of the fiddlers, Judique, has a... rather interesting trait. I won't say what it is right here in this chapter, but once you read on, you'll find out exactly what it is. - **NovaBrunswick**

* * *

Judique, Campbell and Lime Hill were three of the most prolific violinists in Willowville. Every day, the fiddling trio would set out around the town, showing off their music-making skills to music-loving audiences at the neighbourhood theatre, and out on the streets, seeking out a few good wads of cash while practising on their natural talents. But every dream career of course has to come with an ordinary home life, and the fiddling threesome were, as expected, no exception. They did need to have a house where to eat, sleep, watch TV, practise their fiddling in private, and bathe, shower and relieve themselves...


End file.
